


Prom

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series, Jogan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is extremely nervous getting ready to go to the prom.. with Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

Julian Larson stood in front of the mirror in his room, half dressed. The reflection of the clock on his dresser reminded him that he was running out of time to get ready. Without breaking eye contact with himself, he reacted over and took his shirt of the hanger.  
He had tried breathing evenly. He had tried splashing his face with cold water, he did a few jumping jacks, but none of this helped his nerves. He tried everything to calm himself down, but it seemed impossible. Running his fingers through his hair, he swore, realizing he would have to fix it now. He grabbed the bottle off his dresser and the comb off the bathroom sink and set to work again.  
This preoccupied him, but only for a moment. Soon his hair was just as perfectly shaped as it was ten minute ago. There was nothing left to do with it, his feeble distraction deteriorated completely and his mind was left to wander back into the same corner it had been in for the last few hours.  
“Come on Larson,” he breathed, looking down to readjust his collar and shuffle his foot into his dress shoe.  
It was just Logan. You shouldn’t be nervous.  
But it’s Logan. That is exactly why you should be nervous.  
It had taken them forever to even get to this point. They had tip toed around this, and any feelings like this, ever since julian had been well enough to leave the hospital. They had done nothing but talk and stare silently at each other during Logan’s numerous visits. Most of the time they only stopped to let Derek in the room or adjust their fingers from where they lay connected on the sheets. On a few occasions, after the nurse had left, and they knew they were going to be alone for a while, logan played for him. The songs varied in length, genre, and tempo, but each had their own meaning.  
But that was at the hospital. They were back at Dalton now, back, at the scene where it all happened. They hovered over each other, never more then a few steps away. If one of them was present in a room, it was not long before the other would appear. It was unspoken, but known to everyone why this happened. Logan was protecting Julian.  
Even in the middle of the night, when Julian was supposed to be sleeping, he could hear logan peek open his door to check on him. Every few nights the door would open a little bit more and the blonde would silently shuffle into the room and lay on a blanket on the floor until the sun came up. But then he would leave, before any other Stuart would be awake enough to roam the hall, when he thought Julian would be too occupied to notice.  
Julian fastened the top few pearly white buttons on his shirt as he stared at the spot on the carpet where his best friend stowed away during the night. The thought of logan in the room with him, there to watch over julian, helped the brunette find the few hours if sleep he had been avoiding night after night.  
There was one incident, one night when Logan had only checked on him before retreating to his own room. Julian fell asleep, against his own will. He never wanted to sleep anymore, afraid of the visions he would see when he closed his eyes. This night solidified his fear.  
He must have shouted or hit the headboard with his arm or something to make a frightening noise because all of a sudden the nightmare stopped and Logan was there, shaking and holding him and reassuring him. Julian did not ask logan what he was doing there. He did not tell logan that he knew he was being checked on, that he had been avoiding sleep for this reason and he could always hear each time logan came in and out. Julian simply let the prefect take his shaking body in his arms to cry.  
Logan stayed every night after that.  
Julian clicked the button on his pants into place and drew in a deep breath. He had been through the motions of putting on a suit countless times, so many that he almost didn’t need a functioning brain to do it right. This put him at a disadvantage tonight, since the only thing Julian wanted to do was concentrate on the thought of going to prom. With Logan.  
Someone knocked on the door and let themselves in without waiting for an answer. Derek made his way into the room, dressed in an identical suit with the exception of a red tie. “Hey Jules, you ready?”  
Julian turned slightly and let his expression speak for him. Derek set Casey’s corsage box on the night stand and went to stand between julian and the mirror.  
“Hey.” Derek tried to catch Julian’s eye, but the taller boy turned his gaze to the carpet.  
“Hey.”  
“I’ve never seen you this nervous. The Julian Larson, red carpet extrodinaire, is nervous about his high school prom.”  
“You’re not helping.”  
Derek sighed and adjusted Julian’s bow tie. “Does it help to tell you he’s doing the same thing in front of the bathroom mirror?” Julians lips twitched upward, but only fora moment. If Derek had blinked he would have missed the gleam in the brown pair of eyes. But then it disappeared when Julian realized that he had needed Logan to be the strong friend he had been these past couple weeks, he needed Logan the anchor.  
“Not entirely.”  
“Can’t say didn’t try.”  
“Derek..” Julian finally looked up, his tone serious and trailing off. Derek sighed and took his hands out of his pockets.  
“Im not sure what a guy is supposed to say in a situation like this, but i am going to give it my best shot.” Derek pushed on Julian’s shoulders signaling him to take a seat on the bed.  
“You have gone through… a lot of stuff in the past couple months, a lot more than anyone had hoped for.” Julian winced and Derek put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
“But I’m here for you. And so is he. You already know that though.” Julian didn’t know why he was surprised by what Derek said. Of course Derek knew about Logan’s field trips during the night. Just like Julian had been accustomed to the warm body entering his room, Derek had to be aware of the one leaving his. Maybe Julian was just reacting to it being acknowledged out loud.  
”You are both scared of what is going to happen next, mostly because neither of you has any idea what that is going to be. All I know is that you cant avoid it.You aren’t the only once who is confused about all of this, about what is supposed to happen. He has been through a lot too-“  
“I know I-“  
“Hey, I know you know, but I’m just saying. He is just as scared as you are. His emotions are on the line too.”  
“I know” this was said much more quietly. Julian put his head in his hands for a moment, breathing in deeply. “Thats what I’m afraid of.. what if he decides that this isn’t what he wants? I mean, it wasn’t like he was given the greatest circumstances to deal with- what if he realizes he doesn’t feel this way, and it was just temporary? He could realize he still has feelings for Hummel and-“  
“But that’s not going to happen.”  
“Der-“  
“No, listen to me, I mean actually listen to me. Whatever happens tonight, or tomorrow, or for the next however many days it takes to work this mess out, it doesn’t change the way he feels about you, as his best friend. I know how you want him to feel about you, and you brought up Hummel, but that doesn’t matter. Because I see the way he has been looking at you lately, like he is seeing something that he missed out on and he is trying to figure it out, but needs some time. I’m sure he would understand why you would need skip out tonight, but he would be disappointed. He is trying to make sure you’re comfortable before he figures anything out- this is an opportunity for him to see you are willing too. He is trying, Julian, he is working harder at this than he has at anything in a long time, and you know it.”  
“I’m not going to skip out on this. I wouldn’t do that- i just-” he stood up and made his way back to the mirror. “Everything has changed and I just don’t want to screw this up.”  
“You guys have been best friend for three three years and nothing is going to change that.”  
“Bu-  
“Nothing.” The voice from the doorway made the two boys on the bed jump up in surprise.  
Logan wright stood under the door frame dressed in an elegant black suit. It fit him better than his school blazer did, and its tailored cut excentuated his form. a red rose tucked in the pocket of the jacket, and In his hands was cradled a matching one, designated for the boy who stood frozen across the room. He crossed the room and put his hand out for Julian to take and pulled him up, so the were standing just a foot apart. Julian was sure that Logan could hear his heartbeat, since it was drowning out all other noise. Derek nodded to the two and told them it was time for him to find Casey. The door clicked shut behind him, leaving Julian alone with the prefect.  
“Are you ready?” Logan asked, holding the hand with the flower in-between them. Julian looked into Logan’s eyes, and was taken aback by the warmth and steadiness in his gaze, a complete contradiction to what Derek had mentioned earlier. Logan held the actor’s gaze as Julian took the flower and placed it in his pocket. Without hesitation Julian nodded and took Logan’s hand. They were both ready for this, and they would do it together.


End file.
